Todd Thorne
Todd Thorne is an original character exclusive to the Sinner's Sandwich RP. He is a Greenvale Police Officer. General Information *'Full Name: '''Todd Hunter Thorne *'Alias:' TTisAWESOME *'Date of Birth:' March 18th, 1978 (28) 'Appearance' He's been told he's the spitting image of William Zabka by Francis York Morgan. He is tall (6'4"), athletic build, sandy blonde short hair, blue eyes and a dazzling white smile that can make angels in heaven weep. (his words) 'Other' *'Occupation:' Greenvale Police Officer *'Vehicle:' 2000 Blue Ford Ranger *'License Plate:' AWESOMET *'Place of Residence:' Greenvale Apartments, Apartment #2b, same Apartment complex as Thomas, Carol and Fiona but he lives in the other building. *'Workplace: Greenvale Sheriff's Department Relationships *'''Orientation: Straight *'Status': Single *'Crush': Emily Wyatt *'Idol': George Woodman 'Family' *'Mother': Dr. Cindy Thorne *'Father': Jason Thorne *'Sister': Jane Thorne 'Friends' *Emily Wyatt *George Woodman *Wes Uccello (is working on it!) *Steven Perry (NPC) Personality Believes he's some sort of Casanova just because several ladies within the sheriff department love to fawn all over him. Most of these women are the young interns taken in by his good looks...but in reality most of the full time female employees could really care less. Todd has big dreams of being Sheriff of Greenvale. Resented that Emily Wyatt gets to work so closely with George Woodman, the current Sheriff, and would be the most likely candidate for the job when the man retires. His jealousy often causes him to push Emily's buttons in an attempt to make her lose her cool and show George just how "unfit she is for the job." Well that's what he keeps telling himself anyway... His daily annoyance may have started in malice but over the years he's not only come to respect Deputy Wyatt as an officer but enjoys their daily verbal sparring too much to ever stop now. In reality he considers her someone he could hang out with a beer and a pizza, marry have 5 kids with... Unknown to Emily he's actually pretty protective of her and gets very irritated when any of his other collages try to pick on her about looks, cooking, or job performance. That's his job thank you very much! Todd has a fear of drowning due to never learning how to swim and is quite fearful of George Woodman despite how much he looks up to the man. He finds himself tongue tied and wishes he could have an easier repor with the boss. The man is his idol and Todd wants desperately to impress him. If Todd could accomplish everything the George has done in life he would be a very happy man. He even follow's George's strict work out routine (at home) with his training partners "Batman" and "Superman" just to be a little more like him. He also thinks George's glare is pretty terrifying. History Grew up in Greenvale with his parents and younger sister. His sister attends college and lives in California while his parents are retired and live in Arizona. Really he's just an ordinary guy with a normal family. The only real drama he gets in life is from his favorite tv shows. Sinner's Sandwich Timeline Soon Online Activity Ha s an online blog located at http://ttisawesome.greenwebblogs.com/ Username: TTisAwesome Todd mainly uses his to stay in contact with online friends and likes to post about his progress of staying fit, City Lights and his current DVD collection. His avatar is of his favorite City Lights character Detective Logan Casey Smith. Latest Blog Posts *TTJ (01)- "Hey Check it!" - Post about his DVD Collection *TTJ (02)- WOU#205 & SPL#103 - Post about his workout and an Emily update *TTJ (03)- City Lights Drinking Game! - His inprogess City Lights drinking game Online Friends *Cityluv (Emily Wyatt) *Caesar (George Woodman) *Jake+Sam4Eva (NPC) Online Enemies *CityObserver (Mister Stewart) Other Random Tidbits *Valedictorian of Greenvale High Class of 1996 *Played Varsity football *Has a "pet" hawk named Prince *Favorite Movie is The Usual Suspects *Avid gamer What others say about Todd CityObserver, the online Alias of Mister Stewart "Todd Thorne is a troll who doesn't appreciate the opinions of others and who won't believe in things that have been proven. Also he is horribly biased towards Logan." Category:Characters Category:Original Characters